AMX-011 Zaku III
AMX-011 Zaku III was a mass produced general purpose mobile suit, it was featured in the anime Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. One of the mass produced units was piloted by Rakan Dahkaran. Technology & Combat Characteristics As a descendant of the Zaku series of mobile suits the Zaku III was designed to be highly versatile, being able to perform just about any mission role. Though a part of the Zaku series the Zaku III is a big step up from the venerable MS-06 Zaku II, possessing over twice the power output, three times the sensor range, and four times the thruster acceleration, not to mention the various new beam weapons it wielded. Though not the highest performing mobile suit designed by Neo Zeon the Zaku III could still outperform most Federation fielded mobile suits. Armaments ;*Mouth Beam Gun :Each Zaku III possesses a fixed beam gun mounted in the "mouth" of the mobile suit. Power rating of 1.6 MW ;*Beam Gun/Beam Saber :Mounted on recharge racks on the front skirt armor and hand operated in use, these weapons possess two modes, a close combat beam saber mode and a long range beam gun mode. Both modes have a power rating of 2.8 MW. System Features ;*Optional Shield Rack :Unlike the previous Zaku II the Zaku III's shoulder mounted shield is optional equipment, though it was standard practice to install one. Also unlike the Zaku II the shield of the Zaku III doubled as a weapons rack to store extra armaments. History As the First Neo Zeon War raged on, the Neo Zeon military continued its development of new and more powerful mobile suits. Two competing designs were produced as potential new mass-production front-line units: the AMX-011 Zaku III and the AMX-014 Doven Wolf. The intention of the Zaku III's design was that it would be a new descendant of the old Principality of Zeon's venerable (and highly versatile) MS-05 Zaku and MS-06 Zaku II lines, acting as a symbol for the restoration of the ideals and power of Zeon that Axis Zeon wished to present. The Zaku III featured a modular construction design, enabling armor, the backpack, and other components to be changed out and customized depending on the mission. Despite its high performance and versatility, however, the Zaku III design lost out to the more powerful Doven-Wolf. As a result, the Zaku III saw only limited production. One of these prototypes would be piloted by the captain of the Endra and mobile suit pilot Mashymre Cello who would outfit his Zaku III with various optional equipment which would lead the machine to be called the AMX-011S Zaku III Custom. Zaku III mobile suits served during the brief Zeon Civil War that occurred during the end of the First Neo Zeon War, being piloted by Haman Karn loyalists. The Zaku III proved itself quite successful against the seemingly more powerful mobile suits being used by Glemy Toto's forces, especially against its former rival, the AMX-014 Doven Wolf. Variants ;*AMX-011S Zaku III Custom ;*AMX-011C Zaku III Late Type ;*AMX-011C Zaku III Late Type Land Use ;*AMX-110E Zaku III Recon Force Type Picture Gallery 150px-AMX-011_Zaku_III.jpg|SD AMX-011 Zaku III as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars amx-011-backpack.jpg|Backpack External Links *AMX-011 Zaku III on MAHQ.net ja:AMX-011 ザクIII